tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
CyborSniper
CyborSniper is a RED/BLK cyborg Sniper TF2 Freak crafted by CyborSpy, whom he immediately betrayed and set off in the world to run amuck. He was created by YouTube user Grzysweet89. Appearance CyborSniper is a RED/BLK Sniper donning the Liquidator's Lid, Teufort Tooth Kickers, Sniper's Snipin' Glass, Villain's Veil and a RED Master's Yellow Belt. He possesses a strikingly contrastive RED-BLK Tron-like outfit that stands out among most other Cybor-classes. There's also a chance that he carries around a quiver full of arrows, signifying one of his attacks. Personality and Behavior As shown in his debut, he's got a bit of a temper, not requiring being ordered to attack. He's got a nice side to him, but only those with a very close connection to him see it any, due to a strongly established callous exterior. Considering his role of bounty hunter, if the pay is enough, then he won't bother about the details as to what he's doing. Powers and Abilities He has the ability to manufacture, or at least draw from, a dark matter that's been forgotten through the fabric of existence, Dark Australium. From this, he can instantly "infect" any individual with the same technologies that transformed him, a sort of injection that places certain robotic implants in regions of the body in liquid form, solidifying with time and altering one's life forever, unless removed quickly upon implantation or, less likely to happen, cured. This Dark Australium can be manipulated on its own by CyborSniper into weapons of many kinds, such as special arrow/shot types for projectile weapons, or melee weapons that are provably sharper or more powerful than normal weapons of the same classification or shape. He can also generate a sort of shield, which can either be used for its intended purpose, or thrown, generally in a fit of rage. Faults and Weaknesses *If he's paid suitably enough to not question his job, he can often get lured into most traps, provided they aren't blatantly obvious. *Like most mechanical or robotic beings, electromagnetic fields and weapons will wreak havoc on him. Depending on strength, they'll either slow him down or render him completely useless. *He's got a bit of a chivalry thing going on. He's easily influenced by women, and this could easily be used to his disadvantage. Trivia *He's re-awakened a duo of ancients that started the Dark Australium craft, now the three of them form a sort of bounty-hunting group called the "Dark Australium Knights" and they've generously elected him the head assailant. *He's got a daughter (SinWave) that he's vowed to free from CyborSpy's captivity *He doesn't really allow anyone to learn about Dark Australium unless it's been consulted with him. *In addition to that last bullet, him and his group have a sort of device that can detect certain acts that involve Dark Australium and will stop at nothing to neutralize it's source Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Cyborsniper *The Releasing of the Elders forgotten in time... *The forging of Sinwave *Dark Australium isn't just FOUND lying on the ground *Another night of business By the community *Australium Unleashed: Episode 6 *The Saxton hale saga: Episode 2 *The Lost Ones: Episode 2- Aegnus *The Saxton Hale Saga: In search of Help Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by Grzysweet89 Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Leaders Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats